Jayfeather During the battle
by xScarclawx
Summary: I was a little upset that there was no Jayfeather chapter for the last few chapters in "The last Hope". So for all those Jay fans i created a short little chapter of what i thought might have happened. Enjoy!


**Many people know that during the battle against the Dark Forest there has been no Jayfeather chapter. So, for all those Jay fans I made up a chapter of what I think might have happened.**

**I do not own warriors.**

**Also this is my first story so there might be some grammar and spelling errors!**

**well here we go!**

Jayfeather paced around in his den nervously almost tripping over the piles of medicine laid out for the injured warriors. As the battle raged outside Jayfeather was tense and ready for action. His mind was clouded with worry and sadness.

_Hollyleaf is gone, she left us again!_

As Jayfeather continued to pace, he could tell without using his special powers that Brairlight was nervous as well. Jayfeather sighed, and stared at her with his blind blue eyes. "I know what your thinking." He told her quietly. "But i'm not sending you out there its far to dangerous even for a cat with four **functioning **legs"

Brairlight shifted in her nest. "I know i just can't stand knowin- oh sorry, bad pun. I just wish I could help."

"Well, you can help me organize more medicine. By the sound of whats going on outside, we might need a lot more then we have." Jayfeather said quickly trying to find her something to do.

"Okay" Brairlight mewed sounding slightly dissappointed.

As they worked Brairlight brought up a topic that Jayfeather never hoped he would ever talk about.

"Im sorry of what happened to Hollyleaf i guess shes really gone this time huh?" she said with sorrow in her eyes.

"Well whats done is done," He snapped at her "Hollyleaf is gone and I couldn't bring her back!"

To his surprise and delight she didn't push any farther.

As Jayfeather heard a rustle at the bramble screen at the entrance, he stiffened.

Still focusing on the piles of medicine he said "Who are you and how bad is your injuries?"

Jayfeather heard Brairlight gasp in horror as the new comer spoke. "Oh your the ones thats going to have the injuries!"

Jayfeather shoved Brairlight to her nest and stood face to face with the enemy. Before he could do you say anything, the Dark Forest warrior lunged at him aiming for his neck. Taken by surprise Jayfeather toppled over. He instinctively kicked up with his hind legs to throw off the attacker. Jayfeather Pounced on the Dark Forest warrior and threw a couple swipes at him claws unsheathed. But his attacks were feeble and didn't do much damage. The attacker threw Jayfeather off with ease, and quickly sped around Jayfeather confusing him. Pain shot through him as claws raked Jayfeather's sides. Jayfeather leaped back and punced again, But his attack only hit the hard floor of the medicine den. Suddenly a huge weight landed on his shoulders, claws raking him on both sides. Jayfeather could not throw off the attacker no matter how much he tried.

With blood roaring in his ears Jayfeather could barley hear Brairlight screech "Get off him!"

Brair light swung one of her paws at the Dark Forest warrior, but he easily kicked her away. Brairlight hit her head on a rock as she fell over and sat there dazed. Jayfeather soon lost his footing and fell to the ground. The Dark Forest warrior had him pinned to the ground and Jayfeather couldn't break free. The attacker raised one claw for the final blow.

"All too easy" He hissed slowly in Jayfeather's ear.

As the Dark Forest warrior swung his claw down, Jayfeather felt a rush of sudden pain. sharp claws pierced his skin leaving a deep claw mark. Jayfeather could feel his own blood run down his back. But wait. He wasn't dead. the Dark Forest warrior haden't killed him. Did some other cat come to his rescue? Wincing as he did this, Jayfeather stood up to notice a sweet scent in the medicine den. Jayfeather recognized that scent.

"Half Moon!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"I couldn't let you go Jay's Wing" She mewed with affection in her eyes. "The battle has been won, but the war is not over." Started to vanish.

"Wait! We won? What does that mean? When will i see you again?" Jayfeather questioned but it was too late, Half Moon had vanished.

Jayfeather shoke his head and cleared his mind. He scraped Brairlight up off the floor and back into her nest to let her rest. Jayfeather sighed and padded toward the medicine den entrance. As soon as he was out in the clearing, he was surprised. It wasn't all calm. Jayfeather didn't get to check warriors for injuries they were all focused on Firestar facing the last Dark Forest warrior.

**Well right there is the scene where Firestar dies, I couldn't write any farther.**

**Sorry its a little short. **

**If you liked it please review it so I can make more stories. **

**If you didn't like it. SCREW YOU! Just kidding, i'm open for any critisim.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
